


Sunshine and Shadow

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, F/F, Flirting, Scuba Sombra, Snorkel Sombra, Snorkeling, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2018 | Fanficsombra learns it's hard to have a crush when you're a wanted criminal





	Sunshine and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.
> 
> also, apparently during the uprising event when sombra revived someone she'd say "get up, sunshine" and that partly inspired this work! :)

Sombra gazed unfocusedly out at the horizon in the distance. The slowly setting sun was painting the sky pretty colors. Her fingers were working disinfectant over the mouthpiece of a snorkeling mask in her hands. She wasn’t even thinking about what she was doing, she moved by rote. Her mind was a million miles away.  
  
She hadn’t seen anything about the LumeriCo hacking or the company’s CEO Guillermo Portero in the newspapers for weeks. What used to be front page news was often relegated to the sixth page these days, if reported about at all. She disinfectant into the same spot on the snorkel once again.  
  
She could always look LumeriCo up online. The idea put a knot in her stomach. She was still worried about getting caught. Any online activity that could be traced back to her would mean trouble.  
  
There were more than a few public libraries in Cozumel. There were plenty of resorts too, ones with business lounges for guests. She could slip into any one of them and do a simple search. No hacking, just reading articles. She would be completely anonymous using a public computer. Surely no one would know.  
  
No. She needed to lay low. No computers, no phones, nothing. She was as off the grid as humanly possible in this day and age. She knew better than anyone how easy it was to track people through technology. Anyone who wanted to find her would be on to her the moment she touched a keyboard.  
  
God, she missed keyboards; the click of keys under her fingers. She missed the soft glow of screens, the comforting assortment of code in neat lines. She missed the thrill of it all. The thrill of not getting caught.  
  
Until, of course, she got caught.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
She continued disinfecting the snorkel, for the umpteenth time now. It was funny. Most people paid thousands of dollars to leave their computer screens behind for a week and travel to Cozumel. The beaches and the resorts were a draw that brought tourists from all over the world. They probably envied her; what they assumed was her ‘care-free’ lifestyle. Snorkeling every day, living and working on one of the most beautiful beaches in the world, sun kissed and soaked in beautiful blue salt water. If they only knew.  
  
“…Hola?”  
  
Sombra glanced up, pausing in her work. A tourist had wandered in the open front of the shop. Calling it a shop was a little generous. It was a weather worn cabana with snorkeling gear and a desk. The tourist was the pretty; an American looking type with big blue eyes and bright blonde hair. She looked like a golden ray of sunshine.  
  
“Hi, sorry.” Sombra smiled. “Come in.”  
  
“Oh good, you speak English.” The tourist stepped into the shade of the cabana. “My Spanish isn’t very good.”  
  
“No problem.” Sombra said happily, shifting into a tone of voice she only used with customers. Something slightly less resemblant of her sarcastic nature. She set the snorkel down, tossing away the disinfecting wipe. “I’m Sombra.”  
  
Sombra. Definitely Sombra, not Olivia. She stuck out her hand to shake.  
  
“Angela,” the tourist greeted her sweetly. “I’d really like to go snorkeling and the hotel I’m staying at suggested you as a guide.”  
  
Maybe not an American after all, Sombra thought she heard the hint of an accent. She allowed herself half a second to be suspicious, to wonder if she was caught and if this tourist wasn’t actually a tourist at all but someone sent to kill her. It was a little sad how normal those thoughts were, and how little they scared her these days.  
  
“Just you?” Sombra asked, taking in Angela’s soft body shape and gentle demeanor. Probably not a trained killer. Probably. “No husband or kids?”  
  
“Oh my, are you hitting on me?” Angela asked. Her lips twisted into a sweet smirk.  
  
Sombra cocked an eyebrow and smirked back. “Just wondering how many people would be joining us.” She replied evenly, reaching under the desk to find the disclaimer forms.  


* * *

  
Sombra went over the important things. She asked Angela if she was a strong swimmer or not, had her sign a few waivers, went over the safety instructions and fitted her with snorkeling gear. They may have been subtly flirting with each other all the while. Sombra couldn’t help herself. Angela had definitely started it and it was hard not to laugh and tease and flirt back. A pretty girl like her was a nice distraction from all Sombra’s dark thoughts about being a criminal on the run.  
  
“There’s just one thing before we go.” Angela said, shifting her mesh beach tote on her shoulder. She reached in and plucked out a bottle of sunscreen. “I burn easy.”  
  
“Ah,” Sombra nodded. Angela did look like the type to crisp up like a lobster. That happened to a lot of tourists who came around these parts.  
  
Sombra was all too happy to apply the lotion. It was funny. Usually the only people who came around for solo snorkeling were on the weird side. When it was a big group she felt like an awkward interloper impeding on a family or friends. She got along with Angela quite well, though. It felt like the most natural thing to rub sunscreen into her skin.  
  
Angela was soft in all the right places and her skin was smooth. She giggled a little as Sombra coated her ribs from behind. She was probably ticklish there. There was something sultry about sliding her fingers under the strings of Angela’s bathing suit top. It felt personal in a way, going under her clothes like that, but it didn’t stop Sombra from doing it.  
  
She was almost a little disappointed when Angela took over and finished the task, lotioning up the parts of her body she could reach. Sombra tried not to stare at her cute behind as Angela bent over to work sunscreen into her calves and shins.  
  
They locked their possessions up behind the desk and Sombra locked the cabana after that. They headed off down the beach to start their snorkeling adventure, both of them carrying their flippers in hand. The soft sand was warm under their feet. They still had a good hour or so before sunset. It was a nice time to be out. Sombra almost wanted to reach across and hold Angela’s hand as they walked. She couldn’t say why, she just wanted to.  
  
“How long have you been doing this?” Angela asked.  
  
“Feels like forever.” Sombra replied, deflecting the question. In truth it had only been a few months but she wasn’t giving anything up about herself to a stranger. Not even one she liked.  
  
“Must be nice.” Angela said, smiling at the horizon. “I’d give it all up in a heartbeat for the sand and sun.”  
  
Ironic. Sombra would give just about anything to go back to the way things used to be, before she had to leave Mexico City and hide out here in Cozumel giving snorkeling tours.

* * *

  
When they got to the right spot to enter the water, they waded out to their knees. Sombra showed Angela how to wet the snorkel and mask before putting them on. They put their fins on under the water, Angela leaning on Sombra’s shoulder as she balanced on one foot and then the other.  
  
Sombra pointed to a buoy in the distance. “The reef’s just up that way. There’s brain coral, sea fans, anemones and usually some fish too. Parrot fish, angel fish, blue tang. That kind of thing. Sometime sea turtles.”  
  
Angela was beaming with excitement. She was really pretty when she smiled.  
  
“Stay on me, and don’t swim too far past the bouy. The current isn’t too strong here, it should just be a nice relaxing swim.”  
  
Sombra wet her mask and put it on.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Angela reached out and squeezed her hand. “Ready.”  
  
They waded out a little further before dipping into the water and swimming off. Sombra lead the way, checking back again and again to make sure Angela was coming along behind her. She seemed to be doing alright.  
  
They reached the reef in no time at all. Sombra stopped swimming hard and mostly stayed afloat, pointing out the all interesting things there was to see. She kept a close eye out for any fish or other animals, because she knew tourists liked that kind of thing best.  
  
It was fun to watch Angela kicking her little fins in the water, circling around the towers of coral. She was clearly smiling around her mouthpiece, happy to be here. Her golden hair was mostly pulled back into a hairband but what was loose splayed around her head in a golden halo. The setting sun kissed the water’s surface in just the right way, lighting up her blonde locks to make them shine golden bright. She really was a ray of sunshine. Sombra found herself watching Angela more than she watched for fish. She couldn’t help it.  
  
They circled the small section of the reef near the buoy a few times. After a while Sombra took Angela by the arm and lead her on. They swam in a different direction, closing in on some shallows. There was a starfish sanctuary there, with hundreds of orange and pink starfish settled among the sandbar. Sombra dove down to pick a few up so Angela could feel, but of course they put them back before moving on.  
  
Just before they headed for the shore Sombra pointed out a pair of eels swimming in the blue distance. They both stayed afloat watching until the eels couldn’t be seen anymore. The sun had been setting all the while and visibility was getting low. They swam for the shore, reaching the sandy beach quite a ways up from the cabana.  
  
Angela stood in the waist deep water, laughing happily. “That was amazing!” She announced, peeling off her mask. There were marks under her eyes where the goggles had been. Her hair was a wet mess but still managed to catch the glistening sun.  
  
“C’mon sunshine, lets get you back.” Sombra said, wading ashore.  
  
“Sunshine?” Angela caught up with her, bumping hips with her.  
  
“Yeah well, you’ve got that blonde hair and that cute beaming smile.” Sombra shrugged.  
  
Angela didn’t say anything to that but her face showed she was thinking something. When they reached the edge of the water she sat down in the wet sand, foamy waves lapping at her thighs. Sombra watched at her, wishing she could be lapping at those thighs instead of the water. The thought came unbidden and she glanced away at the sunset to keep herself from staring.  
  
“Want to come back to mine for drinks?” Angela asked, taking off her fins. “The resort’s got a nice bar.”  
  
Sombra knew she shouldn’t. She should just mind her business. “Yeah, alright” she said instead, bending her leg to peel off one of her own flippers. “Only because that smile of yours is so cute though.”  
  
Angela looked up at her and flashed a cheesy, too-wide grin. It was still somehow adorable.  


* * *

  
“I had to lie and tell them my mother was ill.” Angela explained, sipping her bright red hurricane through a colorful straw. “And even then, the senior attending surgeon tells me... you know what she says...”  
  
“What?” Sombra asked, unable to contain her smile. Angela had been getting tipsier and tipsier with each cocktail and the stories about her life and work were getting more and more interesting.  
  
“She says ‘we’ve all got mothers Angela, and they all get ill. We still show up.’ Can you believe that?”  
  
Sombra laughed softly. The sky was all soft and dark purple. Peppered around the beachfront bar were fire lit torches. They cast a yellow glow about the place. Angela looked exceptionally flawless with her mused up golden hair, water still dripping onto her shoulders. She’d been a great relief these last few hours. Sombra had almost forgotten about her own life and worries by just looking at that sunshine smile.  
  
“I mean really. Can you believe that?” Angela went on. “Only in emergency medicine do you have to lie and say a family member is ill and they still won’t give you time off.”  
  
“But you said fuck’em all and took the days off anyway.” Sombra commended Angela’s bravery. She raised a toast, lifting her beer in support.  
  
Angela clinked her hurricane glass in return. “Worth it too. I’ve seen the coral reef and star fish and eels.”  
  
“And met an incredibly stunning snorkel tour guide.” Sombra was sure to add.  
  
“Oh yes,” Angela agreed. “With gorgeous eyes and she calls me sunshine and I’ve only just met her but my hearts all fluttering in my chest.” As she spoke she leaned in, getting closer and closer to Sombra’s face.  
  
A long moment passed between them as they sat inches away from one another. Sombra doubted the situation, wondering if she should really make moves on some drunk tourist. Before she could change her mind, Angela leaned in for a kiss. She tasted like sweet fruit juice and rum.  
  
Sombra moaned against her mouth.  
  
When they pulled away from one another, Angela may have been blushing just a little. “Do you want to come up to my room?” She asked in a low voice.  
  
Sombra knew she shouldn’t. “Yeah.” She whispered instead, unable to resist.  
  
They walked barefoot into the main building of the resort, tracking sand along with them as they went. They were both in their bathing suits but no one seem to notice or even glance twice at them. Although she was well aware of the many resorts on the island, Sombra had never really been in any. She was impressed with the luxe interiors. There was a soothing, creamy beige minimalist design with deep green potted plants and mirrors everywhere.  
  
They passed a business lounge in the way to the elevators. Sombra saw inside the clear windows to the interior. She saw the empty computers sitting there, just waiting for someone to log on and access all the information in the world. Her stomach did a flip and she quickly looked away, following Angela on to the elevator.  
  
In an effort to distract herself from what she’d just seen, Sombra cornered Angela against the elevator wall. She leaned in and kissed at the other girl’s neck. She tasted salty from the ocean and bitter from the sunscreen. Sombra’s kisses elicited cute giggles though, so she didn’t stop.  
  
When they reached the right floor Angela had to pull herself away in order to lead the way out. She opened the door to her room, flipping in the lights on as she went inside. The cool air conditioning was a sharp contrast to the warm humidity they had been sitting in outside at the bar but it felt good and refreshingly cool.  
  
“Oh, oh no.” Sombra said suddenly. “Oh baby.”  
  
“What is it?” Angela asked, stopping in her tracks.  
  
“You are so are so sunburnt.” She said before breaking and laughing. She hadn’t been able to see it in the dark of the outdoor bar but in the bright light now it was clear.  
  
“What?” Angela hurried to the bathroom to look. She switched in the bathroom light and gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. “No! I put sunscreen on!” She turned and looked at her back. “No! How could this have happened.”  
  
“C’mon, sunshine.” Sombra took her hand and pulled her away. “I’ll fix you up. Go lay down on the bed.”  
  
Pouting miserably, Angela stalked away to the bed. Sombra ducked into the bathroom in her stead and went through the complimentary bottles sitting on the counter. Shampoo, conditioner, hand soap, aloe lotion! Boom. She grabbed the last item and headed to join Angela.  
  
Angela had flopped down on the center of the bed, face first. She looked like one of the pink starfish they had looked at in the shallows earlier. Sombra tried not to laugh. She climbed into the bed and reached out, untying the knot of Angela’s swim suit top. An impossibly pale tan line lay in wait underneath.  
  
Angela groaned miserably.  
  
“Shh,” Sombra hushed her, still trying not to laugh at her. “I got this.” She began rubbing soothing lotion into Angela’s soft skin.  
  
“The chief of surgery is never gonna believe the lie about my mom if I come back with a sunburn.” Angela grumbled.  
  
“You’ll just have to stay here with me forever then.” Sombra told her absentmindedly as she worked Angela’s muscles with knowing fingers. She wasn’t quite as good at massages as she was at hacking but her skills would suffice.  
  
She let herself day dream what that might be like as she continued her massage. Would Angela become a snorkel tour guide at the cabana? Would they sit and clean equipment and flirt with one another through the morning? Would Angela do the reservations and paperwork while Sombra did the tours?  
  
Maybe Angela could get a job at the local hospital or doctors office. They could live in one of the pastel painted stilted houses down by the coast line. Sombra would get to hear exciting patient stories as they ate dinner together every night. She would get to see Angela’s beautiful sunshine smile every morning.  
  
What would happen if Angela brought a laptop into the house, though? Or a cell phone? Or any other reasonable piece of technology? Sombra frowned as she kneaded Angela’s shoulders. Stupid day dream. It would never work. Sombra was in hiding. She couldn’t even tell Angela her name, or let too much of her playfully sarcastic personality slip through or else. It was useless to think about.  
  
This was a mistake.  
  
Sombra sat back. “Angela...” she started, miserably trying to think of some excuse.  
  
She watched Angela’s shoulder blades rise and fall with heavy breathing. “Angela?” Sombra reached down to gently lay a hand on her.  
  
Angela mumbled sleepily and turned over on her side. Figures. After all that swimming and those drinks at the bar, it made sense she’d be knocked out the minute she hit the bed. It was probably for the best anyway. Sombra sighed and crawled out of bed. She wiped her hands on a towel in the bathroom before heading for the door.  
  
Sombra gave herself one more look back over her shoulder. She frowned, heart aching a little, wondering if this was what her life would always be like.  
  
“Bye sunshine.” She said, slipping out the hotel room door and into the shadows of the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
